Arrival
by OjoOtaku
Summary: A story I wrote about the OC Bailey. Please enjoy. Bailey seems almost perfect, but there is so much that no one knows about her.


A/N) IDK, I was bored, so I decided to write a story about how our OC Bailey showed up and how she met the LYOKO gang. so here it is... Enjoy! Please review, if you want to... :) Enjoy!

A bus pulled up to Kadic academy. A bus containing one student who was to get off there. She was average height for a fifteen year old, blonde hair, with a purple streak running down the length on each side of face, hazel eyes, pretty. She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a yellow blouse-like tank top that was loose on her petite figure. On her back was a green and purple book bag, that contained plenty of school supplies for the term. In her right hand was a large dark blue suitcase, and clipped onto that was a matching smaller suitcase. In her left hand was a smaller, light blue duffel bag. She stepped through the gates as the bus behind her pulled away. There were crowds of people in clique-like clusters. She dodged her way around them, making her way to the Administration Building. She had been told to go there once she got to the school, that another student would be waiting to show her around. She hoped it would be someone her age, and hopefully a girl. Guys cling to her like glue to paper, and she didn't want to start of a new school as the "easy girl." As she pulled the heavy suitcases behind her, she made her way to the building. She stepped into the air-conditioned building, and looked around. An older-looking man with a gray beard and dressed in a brown suit smiled at her.

"You must be Bailey Damon. Welcome to Kadic Academy." He said. "I'm Headmaster Delmas, but Mr. Delmas is fine." He stuck out his had for a handshake, but then put his hand back down realizing that she couldn't shake hands with all the stuff she was holding.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. Mr. Delmas gestured for her to enter his office.  
"Follow me." He smiled. She walked behind him to his office, and sat her stuff down on the floor next to her as she sat down in a chair. "Here is your schedual and dorm assignment." He slid papers across his oak desk and she grabbed them, glancing them over. "And a student manual." He held up a packet with a blue cover, and then handed it to her. "The class representative and a friend of his had offered to show you around and help you to get settled in."  
_"Crap, a boy. Of course. Well, I'll make it work."_ She thought to herself as Mr. Delmas opened the door and peered out into the waiting area. He nodded, then turned around and stepped back into the room, followed by two boys. One was a brunette, the other, blonde with a purple spot noticeable in his spiked up-do.

"Miss Damon, this is your class representative, Odd Della Robia, and his friend, Ulrich Stern." Mr. Delmas said, gesturing to the two boys that had just entered.

"Nice to meet you." Bailey smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, too. It's great to have a new student here." Ulrich said. Odd didn't say anything. He was staring at her. Her body, her face, her hair. Her hair. Was purple. Purple. Blonde and purple, like his. He was pulled out of his black out by Ulrich shoving him.

"I'm Odd. Nice to meet you." Odd stuck out his hand, and she shook it.

"Follow us." Ulrich said. The three left the building.

"Let's go to your dorm first so we can drop your stuff off." Odd said. Bailey nodded. She wasn't going to talk to either of them that much. She was uncomfortable. Once they made it to her dorm, she set her bags down on the empty bed, and they all left.  
"Over there is the academic building, where all the core classes are taken place. And there is the extra curricular building, with all the places like the art rooms and the music rooms. And the gymnasium is right there. We have gym three times a week, Monday's, Thursday's, And Saturday's. Even though there is only a half day on Saturday, but whatever. And the cafeteria. Breakfast is at eight on Monday through Saturday, and ten on Sunday. Lunch is at noon on Monday through Friday, eleven on Saturday, and one on Sunday, and dinner is at seven every night." Odd explained as the three walked around campus.  
"The cafeteria is Odd's favorite place." Ulrich teased.

"Ha ha." Odd said sarcastically, and Bailey smiled at the comment. "Curfew is nine, lights out at eleven." He finished. He placed his hand on his stomach. "Now, let's get some lunch." He said, contradicting the previous comment. The three then walked into the cafeteria.

After a ten minute wait for a awkward-looking substance, they were sitting down at a table.

"So, Bailey. Where did you go to school before?" Ulrich asked as Odd devoured what was on his tray.

"Umm, it was a boarding school in Tracy, South Carolina." Bailey answered quietly.

"Why'd you leave? Isn't the point of a boarding school is so that parents can go a ton of places without having to worry about their kids?" Ulrich asked, taking a bite of the food on his tray.

"Something happened." Bailey answered, finally taking of a bite of her food. She swallowed the bite, and took a sip of water. "What is this?" She asked, pointing her to tray.

"I think it's Salisbury steak. Or chicken. Maybe pork. Not sure." Ulrich kept changing his answer. Bailey rolled her eyes and pushed the tray aside. Odd looked at her and swallowed the massive heap of food in his mouth.

"You're not gonna eat that?" He asked. Bailey shook her head.

"Take it." She offered. Odd pulled the tray to him and started eating that tray of food as well.

"Odd will eat anything edible." Ulrich commented.

"I'll remember that." Bailey stated. Three more students took a seat at the table.

"Who's this?" A blonde boy with glasses asked.

"This is Bailey. She's new." Ulrich said.

"Finally, a new student. There's never a new student here." A pink-haired girl smiled. "I'm Aelita." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Bailey said.  
"I'm Jeremie." The blonde said. "Where'd you come from?" He asked.

"Tracy, South Carolina." Bailey answered, figuring because neither Odd or Ulrich knew about her school, no one would.

"Oh." Jeremie said, looking down at his food.

"You know?" Bailey asked. He didn't answer for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah." He said, quietly. The others at the table stared at the tow of them, confused.

"What are you talking about?" A dark-haired, Asian girl asked.  
"There's one boarding school in Tracy." Bailey stopped. "It's a special school. For certain kids."  
"Okay, I'm still confused." Odd said, taking a break from eating.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not there anymore, so, yeah." Bailey said.

"What kind of school was it?" Aelita asked, curiously. Bailey stood up.  
"I'm gonna go to my room." She left, at that.  
An hour later, Bailey was sitting on her bed, unpacking and going through her stuff. She had made her bed with a comforter she had brought. It was blue with purple Japanese symbols on it, with a matching pillow case. She came across a photo album of her family. She opened it, and slowly flipped through the delicate pages. As she came across some pictures of her and her mom, tears welled up in her eyes and she held her arm, her fingers running across a scar.

"_Bailey Nicole Hassman!" An overly angry, drunk woman screamed from a small living room. A five-year-old crept out into the hallway from her purple room and peered into the living room._

"_What?" She called softly._

"_Get out 'ere this instan!" The woman's words slurred as she screamed. Bailey slowly walked down the hall and into the living room, to her mother._

"_Yes?" He quivering voice asked. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for slurred swear words to leave her mother's lips._

"_D'ya know, why I called'ya out'ere?" The words were barely understandable through the constant slurring. Bailey shook her head. Her mom stared at her with an expectant look on her face. "'Cuz you gotta clean thiss livin room." She said, more calmly. Bailey nodded, then started organizing the somewhat messy living room. A few minutes later, her mom stormed back into the living room, more anger plastered on her face. She slammed a can of beer onto the table, a few drops flying out the aluminum cylinder._

"_Why ain't thiss room clean yett, Bailey?" Her mom shouted._

"_'Cuz, 'cuz I, I'm not, fini- finished yet, Mom." Bailey stuttered, afraid of what her mother would say next._

"_You been workin on it for a' least a hour." Her mom said._

"_No, no I haven't." Bailey answered._

"_You have to, lil missy!" Her mom screamed, causing tears to well up in the corners of Bailey's eyes. The drunk woman lifted her daughter and slapped her face. The tears that had taken residence in the corners of Bailey's eyes fell to her cheeks as the stinging sensation of a drunken slap formed on her left cheek. Her mom had obtained a pocket knife from somewhere, and was now inching it towards the five-year-old's neck. Bailey was trying to release herself from her mom's grip. She kicked her legs the best she could, straightening her body, and was able to wedge her way out of the grip. Her mom reached for her as she ran down the hallway. She missed Bailey, but was able to cut her upper left arm with the knife._

Bailey's thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on the door. Bailey looked up from the album she was holding at to the door. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and set the album down on her bed.

"Yes?" She called, unsure of who it was.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Aelita asked.  
"I'm fine." Bailey lied. She wanted to go back to her old school, where the students understood what she was going through. Where she didn't have to hide her past.

"Can we come in?" Odd asked.

"I guess." Bailey said after a second. The doorknob clicked and the five she'd been eating lunch with entered her small room. Bailey looked at Jeremie. "I'm guessing you told them." She looked down.  
"About?" Jeremie asked.

"My old school." Bailey looked back up.

"I didn't. Cuz I don't know what you went through." Jeremie told her.

"You didn't even tell them about the school?" Bailey asked.

"No." Jeremie told her.

"But we would were really like it if you did." Odd said. "If you want to."

"Can I trust you guys?" Bailey asked.

"Yes." Aelita said.

"Well, I will." Bailey said. "If you all tell me something about yourself. A big secret, cuz mine's huge."

"Deal. I'll start." Ulrich said. "My biggest secret. I, I keep a diary. It sounds girly and weird, but I do."

"My biggest secret is that when I was little I used to take, ballet." The Asian girl admitted. "I'm Yumi, by the way." She finished.

"Yumi? Is that Japanese-" Bailey started.

"I'm Japa- Oh, you got it right." Yumi blushed. Bailey laughed a little. "Most people think I'm Chinese."  
"No, you're definitely not." Bailey laughed.

"Okay, my turn. Umm, well. My secret is that," Aelita started. "I'm an orphan." She stated. Bailey's eyes widened.

"You are?" She asked, shocked at the revelation.

"Yes. Well, I guess. I mean, my mom disappeared when I was little, and my dad sacrificed his life to save me." Aelita said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Bailey said.

"It's fine. I have Jeremie's family." She smiled.

"Okay, I guess that means its my turn." Jeremie started. "Well, my secret is that when I first applied to Kadic, I purposely failed the requirements test. But my parents made me retake it."

"I'm glad they did." Aelita smiled, kissing Jeremie on the cheek.

"Odd?" Bailey asked. Odd looked at Bailey.

"My biggest secret," He started. "I have a major crush on someone in this room."  
"That's not big enough. You have to say who." Bailey smiled.

"I can't." Odd told her.

"Okay, fine. You don't have to say who, but at least say something about them." Bailey told him. Odd sighed. He didn't know enough about her to give away something that wasn't obvious. He looked around the room and noticed a majority of the contents were purple.

"They're favorite color is purple." He said, hoping she wouldn't realize it was her.

"Okay. My secret. Bailey took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone." The five nodded. "There is only one boarding school in Tracy. It's a school specifically and only for teens who have been abused and taken away from their homes." She finished, not making eye contact with anyone else in her room.  
"Oh my Gosh." Odd said.

"But, why are you here? Why'd they take you out?" Yumi asked.

"I was adopted." Bailey told her.  
"But, then why are you here?" Jeremie asked.

"Because my adopted parents sent me here. I'm their kid. They can do whatever they want with me." Bailey said.

"So, you were abused?" Odd asked. Bailey didn't answer. She covered her arm. The scar that she had received so long ago. She closed her eyes and saw herself, covered with scars. Any mark she had ever received. From either of her parents. Her real parents, not the ones who probably drew her name from a bowl just to get the benefits of adopting. Those parents didn't hurt her, at least. But they probably would've been better off not taking her. Because she still doesn't feel any more love than she did when she was with her real parents, or at her old school. Bailey unintentionally started crying as she pictured herself in their eyes, covered in scars. Anyone she told the secret to always pictured her like that. She felt a hand on her shoulder. A comforting hand. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Something, she'd never felt before. She looked up, tears in her eyes. Odd was looking at her. Not through her, either. At her. Most people, when they knew her secret, would look through her, and only see her scars. But Odd was looking at her. In her eyes, he could see her pain, and how embarrassed she was.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about." He told her. She swallowed. She reached her hand over and placed it on his when he tried to take it off.

"I've never felt that before." She told him.  
"What?" He asked.

"A comforting hand on my shoulder." She explained. The others stood up and hugged her. Normally when people hug her, it's for pity. But this hug wasn't pitied. It was a real hug. "Thank you." She told them.

A/N) I know when we first introduced Bailey she was ditsy and kinda dumb. But when we decided to re-introduced her we wanted to make her a more real person, not just another random girl Odd had picked up. We based her off of a friend of mine... Inulover37... check out her stories...

Anywho, we thought of this really interesting background story about her, and typed it up. There's more to it, but we want to see how this one goes. If you like it, please review. And we'll continue if you guys want us to.

Fa-shanks- TTFN

-YumiBelle and CraziiLe


End file.
